


Алко-пати Брэдли и Колина

by old ones of fye (royalfye)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, St. Patrick's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalfye/pseuds/old%20ones%20of%20fye
Summary: Два драббла о том, как набухивались Колин и Брэдли.





	1. День Св. Патрика.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2013 году.

Что они там хотели отпраздновать, Брэдли забывает уже спустя сорок минут. Конечно, нет ничего клевого в том, чтобы сидеть на полу кухни и методично напиваться, разливая по маленьким стопочкам "Бакарди", но после пятой порции сидеть за столом стало невыносимо. Телевизор в гостиной что-то трещит про парад и волынки, а на Колине сегодня нелепая зеленая рубашка, рукава которой он закатал выше локтей. Он лениво жует свою пиццу с помидорами, красным перцем и еще какой-то гадостью, типа сельдерея, и лукаво поглядывает на Джеймса, который тщательно пережевывает мармеладную змею, отложив свою пиццу с ветчиной.

Почему они не пошли праздновать День Святого Патрика в паб, Брэдли тоже не помнит. Возможно, им стало лень, а может - так задумывалось изначально. Этими вопросами Брэдли сейчас не очень хочет озадачиваться. Ему нравится наблюдать за Колином, который старается не пьянеть слишком быстро и не ржать слишком громко, за тем, как румянец расползается по его лицу, ушам и шее нездоровыми пятнами. Колин таскает грибы с его пиццы, когда думает, что Брэдли не видит, и облизывает свои невозможно-пошлые пальцы, блестящие от соуса и слюны. Брэдли отводит взгляд, пока тот не стал совсем уж голодным, и цепляется за значок с клевером на своей футболке. Колин настоял, чтобы все было по правилам.

Брэдли наполняет свою стопку еще раз, когда видит, что шаловливые ручонки Моргана снова тянутся за его грибами. И, наверняка, - наверняка же! - это был последний кусочек, но Брэдли даже не успевает подумать об этом, как резко дергает Колина на себя. Тот с дикими глазами и возмущенным возгласом валится на Брэдли, опрокидывая и его, и стопку с ромом. Коробка из-под пиццы отпинывается куда-то под стол, а Брэдли чувствует только острые локти Колина и то, как сначала холодит кожу, а потом обжигает стекающий по подбородку и шее алкоголь - на грудь и за шиворот - ощущения не из приятных. А в следующую секунду слышится пьяное хихиканье Моргана, и к скуле прижимается его горячий, влажный язык. Он - невыносимый Колин Морган - слизывает "Бакарди" с Джеймса, сжимая его плечи, словно боится, что Брэдли вот-вот оттолкнет его. И Брэдли, может, и оттолкнул бы, но, кажется, его собственное тело против этого.

\- В следующий раз возьмем текилу, - заключает Брэдли, не найдя лучшего выхода из ситуации, кроме как прижать Колина к себе потеснее.


	2. Текила-пати.

\- Давай. Соль, текила, лайм. Все просто, - говорит обнаженный по пояс Брэдли. Колин сидит на его бедрах и старательно выводит белую дорожку из соли на его животе - от пупка и до солнечного сплетения. - Ты похож на кокаинщика, Морган.

Тот лишь заговорчески улыбается, когда Брэдли ласково проводит подушечками пальцев по его щеке. Один дьявол знает, что творится в голове у этого парня, - и это невероятно заводит Джеймса. Он бы хотел, чтобы Морган сейчас опустился ниже, вжикнул "молнией" на его джинсах и сделал ему минет, но правила есть правила, и они придерживаются плана своей маленькой пьяной вечеринки на двоих. Рядом с правой коленкой Колина стоит стопка с светло-янтарной текилой, рядом с левой - блюдце с крупно-нарезанным лаймом. Наконец Колин отрывает свой нос от живота Брэдли, видимо, добившись необходимого результата. Брэдли этому искренне рад, потому что единственным местом, чувствительным к щекотке, у него как раз и является живот.

\- Тут соли больше, чем текилы, - замечает Брэдли, и Колин фыркает в ответ, беря в руку стопочку.

\- А тут на несколько порций, - ерзает он на чужих бедрах, ухмыляясь. Брэдли лишь обреченно выздыхает.

\- Кажется, я сегодня вообще не выпью. Давай уже, Морган.

Тот склоняется обратно к животу Джеймса и слизывает полдорожки соли одним стремительным движением. Брэдли дергается, потому что это щекотно, черт возьми, когда Колин Морган лижет вам живот, но не успевает даже оправиться от первого шока, как Колин хватается за него своей костлявой лапой и запрокидывает стопку. Брэдли дергается еще раз, возможно, сильнее, чем требовалось, чтобы сбросить руку Моргана со своего живота. И конечно же - как же иначе! - из-за этого движения Колин промахивается стопкой мимо рта. Алкоголь заливается ему в нос, совсем чуть-чуть попадает в рот и стекает по подбородку в ароматное пятно на футболку. Из глаз Моргана брызгают слезы, он морщится и пытается не дышать, нашаривая рукой тарелочку с лаймом. Он хватает самую большую дольку, запихивая ее в рот целиком и пытаясь прожевать вместе с толстой, горькой шкуркой.

Брэдли откидывается на пол, заливаясь хохотом. Один-один, думает он, и соль сыпется с него на пол, пока он смеется под злым, покрасневшим взглядом Колина.

\- Мда, - выдает Брэдли, просмеявшись и отдышавшись. - Не умеешь ты веселиться, Колин.

И не успевает уклониться от полетевшей в его голову полупрожеваной лаймовой шкурки.


End file.
